Ask London!
by fangthewolf
Summary: London, the capital and son of England, has willingly and bravely stepped into the light so that you may ask him any questions you want about him! The more creative the better, but not too ridiculous or he might not know how to answer! Have fun
1. Into from London!

Yo dudes! I'm back again~

Now, London is a character that I am still working on, though he has been around for the longest. He is my favourite character by far but is still being treated as any other character. I am not willing to let him become a Garry Sue... is that correct? I am not too sure... In any case, he is not perfect and will not end up being the most annoying thing around, that I promise you. There are a few love intrests in mind for London and I might write a few short stories about the people who love him later on, when his character is fully fitted. For now, I shall have him answer any questions about him to the best of my ability so that I can get more of a feel for him. Please, give me any feedback you can as it will be welcomed happily. Thank you for your time,

Sofia

* * *

><p>Hello there. A bit of information about me beforehand should help you with a few minor questions you may have. I will include the information under here and will start answering your questions as soon as I get them.<p>

My name is London, otherwise known as Charles Kirkland, the personification of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland's capital. I am nineteen years old, have hair much like my father's but a shade darker, saphire blue eyes (from what Paris, Tokyo and Madrid tell me at least), a pale complection and a rather lean figure. I am slightly taller then the average Briton and not the most muscled man in the world, but I am told quite frequently that I am still handsome none the less. I wear gentlemen's clothing, with or without top hat, and have not even the slightest hint of a cockney accent, thank god.

My sisters are Washington D.C, Ottowa and Canberra while my brothers are Dublin, Belfast, Edinburgh, Cardiff and Wellington. My best friends are Berlin, Bejing, Vilnius and Copenhagen for the males and Madrid, Tokyo, Paris, Warsaw and Rome for the females. My father is England, aka Britain, but, due to my being a capital, I have no mother, though I do see Hungary as a mother figure. My uncles are Scotland, Ireland (north and south), Wales, America, Canada, New Zealand and Australia.

It isn't much but I do not want to give too much away as it could hinder you with your questions, but it makes me seem the slightest bit dull, does it not? Oh well, I can only hope that the questions you bring to me are still creative even with my slight flaw.

Untill next time, my dear readers and friends.

London.

* * *

><p>Come on then! Start asking London questions! They must be about himhis past/anything like that (E.g who he likes, who was his first friend ect...) and they gotta be interesting! So please, come up with some good stuff!


	2. Portugal and more!

Wow! Three letter already? Thanks so much! I love you all!

* * *

><p><em>Hola London!<em>

_I've always wanted to visit your and settles house. I love British people. Can we be like, best friends or something? I really do want to meet you some time. Can you cook better then Arthur?_

_P.S. My best friend is Ireland and SHE'S a girl... how do you not know this? Didn't Scotland tell you about it?_

_love Portugal (Maria Carderez)_

Portugal,

It's wonderful to write to you! I am glad that you like my home and my people, but I really do have my father to thank for that. After all, he IS England.

I don't see why not. I would love to be friends with you, dear! And yes, I am much better then my father. Truth is that he can cook perfectly fine but fakes his bad cooking skills so he doesn't get laughed at by France. He's already into books, knitting and other 'womanly' things, it would be so embarrasing for him to admit that he's also a good cook. I do the same things but it's not really the same for us capitals. No one really cares what you do and you don't really need to worry about your impressions on people as it is unlikely that you'll know someone important for long enough anyway.

P.S. R-really? Oh, I had no idea! When Ireland was one nation he was male. I assumed that when Ireland split it two that the other Ireland made would also be male. I feel so awful now, thank you for pointing that out!

Yours lovingly,

London

(I thought I might mention this but I have already made an OC for both Irelands and see both as males. If someone thinks that Ireland is a girl then that's ok and you can send a message in with Ireland as a girl, I don't mind :3)

_Um, here's a question do you have a chav because London has a lot of indie guys around side or are always polite?_

I'm terribly sorry, but I'm not too sure what you mean. Is the general idea of the question 'are you always polite or are you also a chav'? If so, then no, I am not a chav. I honestly hate the idea of a chav and am much more comfortable as a gentleman. If I am wrong then please, send me the letter again but word it differently? Or, if you are from a different country, write the letter in your own language and I'll try to translate it myself.

Yours lovingly,

London

_London,_

_umm... I was watching a documentary and it said that you're the most haunted capital in the world. Is this true?_

Yes and no. Things like the London Dungeons and the Tower of London are said to be haunted but have yet to be proved. I do have some ghostly friends though. They visit me often, even though they are dead. They even bring me gifts for my birthday and for christmas! Such nice ghosts...

Yours lovingly,

London

P.S Thank you all for writing in to me! I hope that I can get some more letters sent in soon! And Portugal, if you ever want to visit me then feel free, I'll even pay for your ticket when you decide to come. Please keep in touch!

* * *

><p>Ta-da! I thank all three of you for sending in letters and a special, big thanks to Portugal who actually included their name and gave a valid point! LOVE YOU!<p>

Until next time, Cheerio!


	3. Cousins from Canada!

YES! I have even more! Thank you all soooooo much! This is helping me alot and is actually really fun!

And so London finds some relatives in Canada~

* * *

><p><em>Yo, London.<em>

_It's your cousin... Er, wait. Cousin? Canada's my dad, so... that would make me. Man, I don't even know. Either way, it's B.C. (British Columbia) Just wanted to say hi. Introduce myself. It's weird we've never met, y'know? Especially since I'm so fond of Uncle Iggy._

_Anyways, I'm totally curious... Like Uncle Al's glasses are significant Texas, (Wish Texas had stayed in his glasses too. He's a dick.) and BC's signified in Dad's nose, (His nose! Pff. Laaame.) Does Big Ben signify youuur... you know?_

_Don't kill me! I'm just asking!_

_Much love, smoked salmon and whale watching,_

_British Columbia~_

_PS. Also, tell Uncle Iggy to come pick up his butt buddy already. Uncle Al's still cowering under the sheets from that horror movie marathon he forced me to sit through last night, and as fun as it is to sleep with the lights on, he needs to go home._

British Columbia,

Hello! You are right, it IS strange that we've never met. It's nice that you decided to write to me anyway.

Ahem, well... I'm not actually too sure on that one, bit I think you might be right. What I wonder is that if Big Ben is my... you-know-what, then what is the London Eye? Now that is a question! I've never met Texas so I have no idea what you mean there, but he DOES sound rather annoying if you would want to lock him in some glasses...

Don't worry, I wouldn't kill you for asking a question. I wouldn't kill anyone for that matter, I am a gentleman after all.

Yours lovingly,

London

P.S. B-but buddy? What on earth is that? But yes, I well tell my father to get Uncle Alfred from you. I'm terribly sorry that he is bothering you...

_Bonjour London !_

_It's me! Your cousin, Manitoba ! I'm not invisible like dad ( Canada) so you would probably recognize me anywhere. If Quebec tells you I'm a girl, don't listen to him. I'm 100% guy,well maybe 95%._

_Is your place still gloomy? My place is burning... Your so lucky you are older than me,,, I'm 270 years old but dad won't let me near alcohol because I look 15._

_Anyway, don't worry, even if I speak French, I'm not perverted like France. But Quebec is..._

_Peace out_

_Miguel Manitoba williams_

Manitoba,

This is amazing! Two cousins from Canada that I never even knew of! I will be sure to visit you in the near future, I promise.

Ah, yes, Quebec... I did hear something about that but it was more like girl's gossip between some of my friends... I didn't really pay attention... however, I believe you, after all, I did confuse Paris for a boy long ago... She didn't really act as girly back then due to the trouble our father's were having with eachother... please don't tell her I said that! I'm afraid what might happen if she heard it...

Actually it's been rather hot and sunny here, too. We've had the hottest, driest and sunniest April on record and have seen no rain for a while. I must admit that I am enjoying the sun but I do so miss the rain. I love taking long walks in the rain. It's just so calming...

I have completly forgotten how old I am now. I was born as soon as my father was old enough to look after me... I have no idea when that was... My father does let me drink but I barely go near alcohol. I just can't stand the stuff. Bitter Shandy is the most I can hold really... Although, I do have a rather high alcohol tolerance, unlike my father. Which, if you think about it, makes no sense at all...

Ah, Uncle France. Yes, he is a rather... 'devious' man. I doubt you are, however, due to your connections with Canada. And Quebec? Really? I might have to look out for that then...

Yours lovingly,

London

* * *

><p>And that's that! Thanks to Darkangel78921 and Concinnity for these two! Your Oc's sound awesome~<p>

Please, keep the reviews and questions coming!

Sofia~


	4. Jack the Ripper and Mia!

Man, this thing is more popular then I thought it would be! Thank you all so much for writing in to me!

Oh yes! One more thing: I went to a friend's birthday party yesterday and we saw Attack the Block! Freaking hilarious! XD Bloody, too, but that just made it better!

And now, on with the story!

London remembers the case of Jack the Ripper and speaks to a random girl named Mia!

* * *

><p><em>Dear London<em>

_Guten Day I am the personification of the Fredrickburg's which is in germany and america so I'm about 15 in human years. Well I have heard so much about Jack the Ripper and I wanted to know what was going through your head at the time?_

_P.S My buddies Manor and Austin wanted to say high._

_Fredrickburg_

Fredrickburg,

Hello, chap! I'm sure Berlin would love to meet you; he's been a bit lonely these days and really does need another German to talk to, even if they are only half.

15? Amazing! I wonder, how old does that make you in country years?

Jack the Ripper... yes, well... that is one thing I would like to forget. Honestly, at the time, I was terrified. I was still rather young back then and I was so worried that he might go after Paris, Madrid, Tokyo, Washington D.C or Ottowa of they came over. It was ghastly. I am rather saddened that he was never found- and never will be now.

Yours lovingly,

London

P.S. Hello to you, too, Manor and Austin!

_Dear London,_

_I must say I do love London. I have high hopes of visiting one day and getting to see all the famous sights._

_Anyways, what do you think of the American accent? Harsh and terrible or pleasant? I have a Philadelphian accent. I think they're a lot better than the Valley girl ones.._

_Sincerely,_

_Mia_

Mia,

I am so glad that you love my city! I take such pride in looking after it, especially since my Queen is there! Oh how I love to know that I keep such noble people safe!

I'd love it if you would visit me! Big Ben, Parliment, the Queen, the London Dungeons, the London Eye- it is all so amazing! I never get tired of it! Especially the Queen. Drinking tea with her is a wonderful habit of my father and I.

The American accent? It honestly depends who's speaking with it. My little sister, Washington D.C, AKA Amelia M Jones, has such a beautiful, flowing and pleasant accent that I love hearing it. America, AKA Uncle Alfred F Jones (to me, at least), is so brash, harch, loud and annoying that I often dread hearing his voice, much like my father does- and has for centuries.

Philadelphian accent, you say? Never in my life time have I ever heard a Philadelphian accent. I have heard a Valley Girl accent, however, and am glad that you are saying that your accent is much better. Lord knows what it would sound like if it was worse...

Yours lovingly,

London

* * *

><p>Man, this is so much fun...<p>

Once again, thanks to all who write in! This thanks goes to Elliona1 and iTickTock3478! Thanks for the awesome questions!

Tune in next time! And pleasem keep the questions coming!

~Soifa


End file.
